Outer City
The Outer City and its new features become available once your TC reaches lv 100. There are 2 ways to reach your Outer City. *'Outer City entrance one': After entering the city, the “City” button will change to “ Outer City”. Click it to enter Outer City. *'Outer City entrance two'：There is an arrow at the right gate entrance while in city. Click it to enter Outer City. Once there you have 3-4 new features to play with. (4th only becomes available at TC lv 110) Driling there are 3 grades of digger REWARDS Bronze drill *600 silver per hit *60 honor per hit *1 enhance card per hit *1 jewel per hit *1 divine jewel per hit have also seen red equipment frags and blood jewels Silver drill *700 silver per hit *70 honor per hit *1-2 enhance cards per hit *1 jewel per hit *1 divine jewel per hit have also seen orange equipment frags and magic jewels? and blood jewels. Gold drill *800 silver per hit *80 honor per hit *1-2 enhance cards per hit *1 jewels per hit all equipment frags are possible Penetration Using one of the penetrate buttons gives instant usage of drill, for a cost, using the CURRENT drill type. So before using it IS suggested that you buy a golden drill first. and you get either 5, 40, or 100 times the normal digs. so for a penetrate 5 that is like using digger 5 times with all the stuff placed in a small window. Traps And Ambush To the right of the outer city page you can find the traps area. You may build up to 6 traps, the first 2 being free to place. 3rd costs 20 gold 4th 50 gold and 5th costs 100 gold. (not sure how much 6th costs yet) Each trap has a function for either helping you ambush someone OR hindering an enemy who is attacking you for your drilling goods. If the digger doesn’t have anything a certain amount of forage is robbed instead. . . . traps types are: *Siege: Sucessful ambush has a chance to lower outer building traps by 1 level *Archer: Successful Ambush has a chance of lowering enemy troops *Thorn: Successful Ambush has a chance of lowering enemy troops *Rupture: increase amount stolen in sucessful ambush *Vanguard Tower: increase chance of successful ambush *Retaliation: Chance to steal oppoents goods while getting ambushed (does not affect how much they steal from you) *Maze: Decrease loss percentage from being ambushed. *Sanctuary Tower: lower chance of enemy successful ambush *Balefire stage: Give a chance to hide ambushers name in the mail *Lighthouse: lessen chance of losing ambushers name in the mail Ambush The ambush page opens by clicking the symbol to the left. Once there it will give you a list of people you can ambush. note that you MUST be in the same town level to be able to ambush someone (100-120 or 120+ towns) You can only attempt ambush 10 times per day. (scouting does NOT use an ambush) Once on the ambush screen you can do 1 of 2 things. Either scout, which shows what traps they have AND if the diggers have anything to steal. Or skip the scout phase and go straight to ambush. From the scout page you may also then select to ambush OR go back to select another person. If having selected ambush you get a fight, the ambush has FAILED. Even if you win the fight. IF the ambush is successful there will be no fight just a new mail message with the stolen goods. Or forage if there are no goods to be stolen. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . War research and Valor center The latest 2 buildings in the outer city are the valor stand and war research building . I'll deal with each seperately. . . . . War research The war research or research building gives new technologies to research to spend honor and silver on. Building Level 1 *Normal ATK --(max +66 +359) *Skill ATK ----- (max +150 +833) *Strategy ATK (max +35 +183) Building level 4 *Normal DEF - ( max +50 +269) *Skill DEF ----- ( max +105 + 594) *Strategy DEF ( max +30 +153) Building level 7 *Dodge ----------- ( +5% +20%) *Critical strike - ( +5% +20%) *Hit ---------------- ( +4% +20%) *Toughness ---- ( +4% +20%) *Resilience ----- ( +100 +507) . you get a bonus to each technology at lv 3, 5, 8 and 10 upper area (effect) *** source for the above http://forum.powermmo.com/viewthread.php?tid=2861 Each technology increases its asociated type (EG: normal atk increases strikes by machines and normal weaponry) the only special ones are *HIT (lowers dodge chances and only dodge, or increases to hit) *Toughness (Decrease chance of suffering from crit or the opposite of critical strike) *Resilience (Increase soldier cap) Costs per level are (in honor) *lv 1 ------- 2,000 *lv 2 ------- 8,000 *lv 3 ----- 18,000 *lv 4 ----- 32,000 *lv 5 ----- 50,000 *lv 6 ----- 72,000 *lv 7 ----- 98,000 *lv 8 --- 128,000 *lv 9 --- 162,000 *lv 10 - 200,000 Once at level 10 (before this it seems to be a waste of silver) you can try to improve how much bonus you have using silver or gold. Much like improving heros or forging, the amount can go down as well as up. From information told to me the maximum amount for any research (at the bottom) seems to be about 5-6x the bonus at the top. . Valor Center This opens at TC lv 110. This building allows you to recruit new heros. however to get anything good from the valor stand requires gold. note the 6 slots. each slot past the first costs gold to open. Then you can refresh your heros with 1 of the 4 refresh buttons below. *Free refresh (evey 6 hrs) +2 exp *gold refresh - Vip 2 and 10 gold +4 exp *Plat. refresh - Vip 4 and 100 gold +50 exp *Supreme refresh Vip 6 and 500 gold +500 exp Expertise drops back to zero at 0:00 EACH day. Rumour has it to get lv 4 or better heros you need over 1000 expertiese. . . IF you find a hero you like you can then aquire them (this costs an amount of silver depending on the hero) and they then appear in your stands Aquired area. you start with 1 slot, and can buy more with gold. From this page you may draft said heros (which costs silver just like any normal hero) and then train them like normal in training ground. . . . . . . . Senic Spots opened 30/04/2015 requires: Lv 150+ TC